Waterfight
by Trekkie
Summary: Kes starts a waterfight.


All was well on the Starship Voyager, they were almost halfway home and there were no major dramas for the moment. Some of the crew were on duty, some were eating or sleeping and some were enjoying Sandrine's the Holographic bar, drinking, talking and generally having a good time.  
  
On the stage, Ensign Harry Kim was playing a solo on his clarinet. Very few people were actually paying attention to him, most people were pre-occupied with their own conversations, but that didn't really matter. So no-body noticed when a soft light appeared, seemingly out of no-where, in a corner of the holodeck, or maybe no-body cared, but no-one seemed to notice Kes.  
  
harry was about halfway through his peice, (though with classical music who can tell), when it hit, a water balloon, splat on the stage, then another, then another. Fortunitly, very few actually hit Harry, since Kes didn't have very good aim.   
  
Lieutenants B'Elanna and Tom Paris replicated some water balloons of thier own and began throwing them in Kes's general direction, hitting everyone else but their intended target. So thats how it started.  
  
Commander Chackotay, who had been calmly watching all of this, glanced over at Seven of Nine, his date for the night, who was studying a water balloon that she had somehow managed to catch. He tapped his combadge and was instantly connected to the bridge.  
  
"Captain," he said, "there is a water fight in progress on holodeck two."  
  
We're on our way," Captain Kathryn janeway replied crisply.  
  
But Chackotay wasn't listening, as a water balloon had just exploded on the side of his head. He looked around for the culprit and noticed that Seven was no longer holding her water balloon.  
  
"Seven!" he exclaimed, surprised, as she usually called this kind of thing 'an irrellivant waste of time.'  
  
"I did not throw it," she said innocently, too innocently.  
  
Chackotay took a water balloon from Naomi Wildman's stockpile and threw it a Seven, she ducked and it flew in the Doctor's direction. Fortunitely he saw it coming and was able to alter his holo-feild in time and it passed right through him.   
  
While everyone else was wetting any one they could aim at, Kes and Harry had taken a special intrest in wetting each other. Soon they were both dripping wetand doubled over with laughter.  
  
When Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and a security team arrived, most of the participants stopped immeadiately.  
  
"Who started this?" Janeway ashed B'Elanna.  
  
"Kes and Harry," was her reply.  
  
"Kes!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Janeway screeched in surprise, since they hadn't seen Kes in almost a year, the last time she had tried to kill everyone. B'Elanna just shrugged, having absolutely no idea why their omnipotent friend was back on board.  
  
"Where are they?" the Captain inquired, and B'Elanna indicated the bar which they were behind. The Captain turned her body away from the masses and headed towartds the bar. because her head was turned, she didn't seeTom and Naomi conspiring behind her. When she was nearly at the bar they yelled out "1 2 3!"  
  
And everybody in the holodeck (everyone except Tuvok and some of the security team that is) threw water balloons at Captain Janeway, soaking her completely and giving Kes and Harry enough time to escape into the corridor.  
  
They ran for a bit, but had to stop when Kes had another laughing fit. When she finally stopped giggling she stood up and looked at Harry.  
  
"You're all wet," she said, poking him in the chest.   
  
He smiled, then replied; "so are you." Scruffing her hair, which had absolutly no purpose as Kes' hair is always messy.  
  
Harry studied Kes, she seemed different somehow. She still had her childlike features and her cute little pointed ears, but she still seemed different.  
  
Then he realised she'd been flirting with him the whole time. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
But it didn't last long, as Tuvok and his security team were headed their way.  
  
As the security team were about to escort them to the Captain's ready room, Kes and Harry simply...........................disapeared. 


End file.
